custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ahpolki Inika/So... this is a thing
So... since this is a bit of a fad again, might as well make one. Where have I been? Mostly life (and eye therapy), with a bit of sloth and videogames. Outside of that, I've been working on a RWBY fanfic and doing worldbuilding here for my bonkle universe(s). Is there any story-based content coming up? I do intend on finishing Remnants of The Great Beings at some point, but right now inspiration is running dry. Remnants of The Great Beings: The Noticeboard There is a point in the story's near future (as in around Chapter 6) that Ekumas and Co. stop at a local village to restock. Problem is, they're low on funds and need to do some filler oddjobs. What kind? Well, that's where y'all come in. Yep, you guys get to influence the story (or at least the chapter). You choose from a list of mission-types for these charcters, as well as deciding which members get to go and the onstacles they face. Just none invovling... these guys yet . >:3 Catagories MIssion/Quest types: *Gatherer: Basically gathering herbs, metal, and the like. While this might sound simple on paper, there's bond to be a good reason the employers aren't getting the stuff themselves. Post the items in question and where to find them. **Examples: Collecting seashells at the bottom of a lake, scavenging for ores in abandoned (and likely unstable) mines, collecting a fruit or herb from a area with certain fauna around. **Potential Obstacles: Local fauna with interest in the goods, running into bandits scrounging around for the stuff (or even worse, fortifying around the area), maneuvering around the environment (like swimming and climbing). *Hunter: Basically killing and looting local fauna, along with catching some live specimens. Could be something like spearing fish in a river or something more combat-orientated. Try to keep it low level (Catapult Scorpions would basically be suicide at this point). **Examples: Fishing, facing off againist wolves and bears, stalking stag-like creatures, catching Rahi for the Spherus Magnans to study, ect. Maybe a mini-boss with certain creatures. **Potential Obstacles: The game themselves. Many of the fauna are likely to work in packs, so there's bound to be tension with managing them. The environment may also factor into this, dense wooded areas could make it more difficult to maneuver. *Exploration: Charting territory and maybe some light treasure hunting, maybe some potential dungeon delving. No looking for super-charged weapons of ultimate destruction, but family heirlooms and dusty relics are certainly allowed in scvanager hunts. **Examples: Mapping out new areas, studying architecture alongside a quest-giver, retrieving family heirlooms and ol' artifacts, exploring family crypts. **Potential Obstacals: Puzzles, the environment (falling platforms, climbing, swimming), local faunua, bandits looking to pillage some ruins. A member of the latter groups could be a mini-boss. Party members: The max number for a party is six individuals. Perhaps three warriors(Toa and Glatorian) and three villagers (Agori and Matoran, maybe Turaga too) at most. *Ekumas: Turaga, scribe, diplomat, mentor, unofficial second-in-command of The Expedition. Novice astronomer. *Mutul: Warrior-class resident, guide, and leader of The Expedition. Hunter and farmer. *Bodrix: Notice Toa of The Green . Herbalist, novice medic. More skilled with his Elemental powers than Ramita, but beneath her in regards to melee combat. Both still pale in comparison to Labyth. Might be considered the "Mage" of the Toa-trio. Doesn't have much in Kanohi usage either. *Ramita : Novice Toa of Psionics. Struggles with mastering her Element, but has no trouble in melee combat. Mask allows her to examine the environment, but she hasn't really learned how to use it yet. Could be the "Rouge" of the Toa-trio *Labyth : Veteran Toa of Earth, mentor to Bodrix and Ramita. Mask allows him to pick up heat signatures, which can be useful for tracking and stealth. Might be the "warrior" of the Toa-trio. *Nyvalis : Veteran Glatorian, mentor to Oryp, Rivus, and Kasuki. A bit more of a defensive fighting style. *Rivus : Novice Glatorian. Focuses on dual-wielding. *Oryp : Novice Glatorian. Probably a bit more rouge-ish, has ranged capabilities. Also an apprentice historian. *Kasuki : Novice Glatorian, wandering spirit. Relies on a single weapon, could wield it in one hand or two. (Press Y to switch between those) *Antzo: Treasure hunter, scholar, and healer. Also a herder. *Vapos : Cartographer, useful for mapping out areas and navigating around them. Hates Polzuk. *Oniru : Astronomer, could be useful for navigation at night. *Algu : Adventurer, scavanger, and navigator. *Polzuk : Fa-Matoran navigator, novice fighter. Hates Vapos. *Siretii : vo-Matoran Chronicler, minor knowledge in self-defense. *Rifu : Le-Matoran scout, adventurer, and occasional spy. Hates the water. *Yelta : Fe-Matoran Nynrah Ghost and engineer. Minor Macgyver. *Tangi : De-Matoran herder, coacher, and novice bard. Could be useful in providing advice on how to handle Rahi. And yes, much of this is in an RPG format LOL. This is about it. I'd like to say more, but I'm a bit drozy right now. Peace. Category:Blog posts